Life With Derek: Normal?
by Mrs. Seater
Summary: Starts off with Casey and Sam breaking up.Then,a kiss.[Dasey]What will come next?I'm sorry I stink at summaries.It's pretty good.Please review.UPDATED to Chapter 13!I'll update soon.DISCLAIMER I own nothing including Michael Seater, unfortunately:]
1. Chapter 1

Casey POV

I wake up to the sounds of Marti and George. It's just another day; Marti screaming and George trying to get her ready for school. I get out of bed and walk down the hall to the bathroom thinking that I was up early enough to get in there before Derek, Lizzie, or Edwin did. I was obviously wrong because the door was locked.

I knocked on the door and in response heard, "What? Can't you see the door is locked!"

Of course, Derek. " Hurry up in there! I need to use the bathroom!"

"Well, you're going to have to wait because, if you haven't noticed, I am busy" Derek replied back.

I stood at the door, so that I could ensure my spot to be next in the bathroom. About 5 minutes later, out stepped Derek with his hair filled with mousse. He stood there in the doorway with his trademark smirk that he knew would anger me.

"OK, Princess. I'm finished. It's all yours." He said while slightly laughing.

"Ugh, Derek, you sicken me"

He jut smirked again and said, "You know you want me, I'm irresistible"

I just ignored him and walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. Once I was done, I walked downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. The kitchen looks like a bomb exploded. There are plates, dishes, and food everywhere. Typical look for our kitchen. Living with Derek and Edwin is like living with a bunch of pigs. George doesn't help either because he really isn't much better. Of course, I walk in and see the whole family in there. Edwin has his feet on the table while he is shoveling food in his mouth. I look over to Derek and see him eating cereal out of the box and drinking out of the milk carton. Lizzie is sitting there just watching them with a disgusted face and eating her breakfast. George is still running around trying to get Marti dressed and ready for school.

"Hello my darling stepsister." Derek says sarcastically with a mouthful of cereal.

" Ugh, why do we live like animals?" I say as Marti runs into the room.

"Come back here Marti!" Screams George.

" No! I'm being a birdie!" She says back. As she is running around flapping her arms around, she knocks over the milk carton that Derek was drinking out of and milk flies all over Derek's shoes and pants. All I can do is stand there and smirk slightly at the sight of Derek's feet and legs being splashed with milk and watch as this scene unfolds, the scene known as my family.

"Marti! Look at what you did! Look at my shoes and my pants!" Derek screams so loudly that I almost jump back. He glares at her with anger. Then I look over at Marti. She's just standing there with tears in her eyes. Derek never yells at Marti. He's always so nice to her and usually finds things like this funny.

"You're mean!" She screams and runs out of the room crying. I look over at Derek and his head falls.

"Derek! Why did you yell at her? It's just milk, it's not going to kill you!" I say to him.

He looks at me and then says, "Yeah, I guess I should go apologize to her." George nods and hands him Marti's jacket. Derek walks out of the room and I can now eat breakfast without all the chaos.

Derek POV

_I just yelled at Marti. I never yell at Marti. She's my baby sister. I'm here to protect her, not to yell at her and make her cry._ Guilt washes over me as I head up the stairs to go see Marti. I walk down the hall and find her in her room wit her back faced to the door and she looks like she's coloring something. I walk in front of her so that I can talk to her. As I look at her, I feel a pang of guilt. Her eyes are red and she looks like she's been crying.

She's the first one to talk. "Do you hate me Smerek?" I look at her and she just looks so innocent and I feel even more guilty.

"Of course not. I could never hate you, I love you. You're my Smarti."

"Why did you yell at me? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill the milk on you, Smerek. Did it hurt you?

"No, it didn't hurt me. I have other things going on right now and I guess I just took it out on you when the milk spilt on me. I really am sorry."

"What things?" She asks.

"Just grown up things" I tell her.

"OK." She looks down again.

"OK, so you gonna be alright now?" I ask her.

She nods. I pull her into a big hug and I hear her say a muffled, "I love you" . I whisper back, " I love you too"

After that, I went to school, it was just another day. It was boring. It was Friday, though, so that meant no school for the weekend. Later that day after school I came home and saw a note on the counter in the kitchen.

_**Dear Derek and Casey,**_

**_We are all out with the kids _. _We're taking them to the zoo after school. We'll be back after dinner, so find something or order out._**

_**Love,**_

_**George and Nora**_

Ok, so no one was going to be home for a while. I wonder where Casey is. She isn't home yet. I just forget about it and figure she must be with Sam, my best friend, her boyfriend. I sit down at the couch to watch some TV. I wake up several hours later when I hear the door slam shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

Derek heard the door slam and jolted up. He looked over at the door and saw Casey walk in.

"How was your date with Sammy- Boy?' Derek says, but gets no response. "Casey?" She just takes off her coat and backpack. He gets up and walks over to her. When he sees her, he looks at her eyes and sees that they are red and swollen and it looks like she has been crying. "Casey?" He asks softly. He looks, concerned, at her. She just walks upstairs. He follows her upstairs to her room, where the door is shut. He knocks on the door, but gets no answer, so just walks in.

"Go away." He hears a muffled response from Casey with her head in her pillow.

"No. What happened? What's wrong?" He asks softly and sits next to her on her bed.

"Why do you care? You hate me" She says while sniffling and obviously crying.

"I don't hate you. You come into the house crying, so of course I care. C'mon, just tell me what happened Casey. You're scaring me. What's wrong?"

She sits up in the bed next to Derek and wipes her eyes. " H-he ch-cheated on m-me." She says as she puts her head into her hands and starts to cry again. Derek looks at her sympathetically.

"Sam cheated on you?" She just nods in response. "Casey, he doesn't deserve your tears, don't cry." She just cries even harder. Derek pulls her into a hug and he sits there rubbing her back and saying comforting things. Eventually she calms down a little.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Derek? You never wanted us to be together. You must be so happy now." She says teary-eyed.

"No, I didn't want you guys together, but I'm not happy. He hurt you." He says

"Why do you care? I'm just your annoying stepsister that you hate." She replies.

He looks at her and then looks down, " Casey, I don't hate you. You're my stepsister. I don't want to see you hurt. I'd rather have you guys together, than you sitting here crying because Sam was an idiot. I care about you like a sister. Anyone who hurts you, gets hurt" He says and chuckles lightly to try to lighten the mood a little.

She just nods. "You know you don't have to sit here with me. Don't you have dates to go on or something?" She says and then sniffles.

"Casey, I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit here as long as you want me to. I'm here for you." The way he said that almost brought more tears to Casey's eyes but in a good way. "Look, I'll be right back. I have something to do." Casey could tell that he was angry and he looked like he was going on a mission. She knew he was going to go to Sam. She needed him, though.

As he was walking out of the room he heard, "Derek? Um, do you have to go? Cuz, um, I was just wondering if you could stay here with me. I don't want to be alone."

He looks over at her and says, "Of course. It can wait Casey. I'm here for you." As soon as he says that she breaks down crying again. He rushes to her side and pulls her into another hug. She hugs him back as hard as she can "It's going to be alright Casey don't worry." He says. It was getting late, so he laid her down and they laid together. She cried and hugged Derek as tight as she could as if it were for dear life and Derek was hugging her back saying comforting words and rubbing her back again. They eventually fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek POV

I wake up to the smell of Casey's hair. What am I doing in Casey's room? Then I remember what happened. I look over at the clock thinking that it is Saturday and that today I would be giving a piece of my mind, and maybe my fist, to Sam. But the clock says 11 P.M. and it's dark out. I look over at the door and standing there is Lizzie. She's just staring at us.

"What are you doing? Why are you in Casey's room?" Lizzie asks.

I don't know what to say at first because I'm only half awake. " Well, me and Casey were laying in here and I guess we fell asleep" I told her.

She looks at me with a questioning look and then my dad walks in. "What's going on in here?" He asks.

"Me and Casey must have fallen asleep."

"Well, go back to your room and sleep. It's getting late." My dad tells me and then walks out of the room. I get out of the bed quietly, as to not wake up Casey. I go into my own room, lay down, and fall asleep within five minutes.

The next day I wake up around 8 A.M. This is definitely weird for me because usually I wake up at one at the earliest. I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen for breakfast. When I get in there, Edwin is sitting there eating his breakfast, when he looks up and stares at me and then finally breaks the silence, "Why are you up this early? And why were you and Casey sleeping next to each other? You guys hate each other."

"Well, Edwin I am up this early because I felt like it and I was sleeping next to Casey because we just fell asleep next to each other." I told him. I give him a glare that tells him to shut up and not ask any more questions. He leaves the room and I sit down to eat my breakfast.

About 15 minutes later, Casey walks into the room. I look up at her and see that she doesn't look very good. Then, Nora steps into the room before I can say anything to Casey. Nora looks at Casey and says, "Honey, you don't look very good. How do you feel?"

"Mom, I'm fine don't worry. I'm just tired, that's all." She tells Nora.

"OK, if you're sure. So what are you guys up to today?" Nora asks us.

"Well, mom I figured I would go to the library." Casey says. Nora looks at me.

"Um, well I'm going out for the day." I tell her. Though, today I will be going to Sam's to give him a piece of something. We finish breakfast and then I leave to go make a little visit to Sam.

I go up to the door and Sam answers it. "Hey what's up, D?" All I do is stand there and glare at him. "Is something wrong, man?"

"You know what's wrong!" I scream at him.

"What?"

"You cheated on her you asswhole!" He looks down now that he knows I know what he did. "How could you do that to her?" I glare at him.

"Look, dude, you know Casey she's safe. I wanted someone more exciting. And, why do you care? You're always picking on her and making her feel like dirt. So why would you care if I cheated on her when you hurt her everyday?" I just stare at him some more.

"This is different. I am not her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend, who cheated on her. She came home yesterday and cried the whole night. And yeah, I mean in the past I haven't treated her the best, but she knows that I wouldn't hurt her as much as you did." He doesn't say a word, all he does is look at the ground. I have the hugest urge to just kill him. "No one hurts anyone in my family, even if its Casey."

He scoffs and I throw my fist at him. It hits him smack dab in his eye. He comes back with his fist hitting me. We start fighting and punching. Then I hear a familiar voice call my name. I look over and see Casey and Emily walking over towards us.

"What are you guys doing? Oh my gosh, Derek, are you ok?" She asks as she looks at my face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it, Case." I tell her.

"Casey, I think we need to-" Sam starts, but Casey cuts him off.

"NO, Sam we have nothing to talk about. I saw you with that bimbo. I can't believe you would do this to me. I trusted you. We have nothing to talk about. We're over" And she walks away.

"Yeah, just leave her alone. Actually, how about you just leave both of us alone." I say and then follow Emily and Casey.

"Hey, Case, you alright?" I ask her. I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says, although I can tell she's lying.

"Hey, um, Emily would you mind if I could talk to Casey alone?"

"Ah, yeah sure Derek. Anything for you. I mean, uhm, yeah sure. Call me tonight, Casey. Bye"

"Bye, Em" Casey replies.

After Emily walks away, me and Casey stand there. I'm staring at her and she's looking at the ground.

"Hey, Case. You alright?" No response. "Come here" I reach out and pull her into a hug. "Casey, it's alright. Just forget about him. He's nothing. Cheating on you like that, he's scum."

"Thanks, Derek. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. I'm always here. And you would die without me." I say to lighten the mood. She chuckles slightly. We pull apart. "So you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what should we do next?"

"Do you want to go home or we can go out and do something?"

"Um, you mean you want to like actually hang out with me?" She asks me.

"Of course. What do you say we go to the movies?"

"Ok, that sounds cool. Let's go" And we walk to the movies together.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey POV

Why is Derek being so nice to me? It's probably just because of what Sam did to me. It's kind of cute how he got all protective of me. Wait! No! I can't think he's cute! He's Derek! And he's my brother. Well… technically he's my stepbrother. No! Casey stop thinking about him that way!

"Casey! Hello? You alright there?" I hear Derek calling me.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, cuz you just spaced out there for a while." I nod. We get to the movie theatre and try to find a place to sit. I look over in the back row and I see Sam and another girl. I do a double take and notice that the girl is my best friend, Emily. All I can do is stare as the tears start to roll down my face no matter how hard I try not to let them. Derek notices.

"Hey, Casey. What's wrong? You were fine a second ago. Why are you crying?" He looks really concerned.

"Look." I choke out.

He looks over and sees our ex-best friends making out in the back row. "You want to leave?" I shake my head "no" and we go sit down to watch the movie. Derek hugs me right before we sit down and lets me know everything is OK. I'm not even crying because of Sam anymore. I'm crying because my supposed best friend is making out with my ex. It hurts. I settle down a little and try to enjoy the movie as much as possible. At the end we get up and leave the theatre.

"You want to go home, Case?" He asks gently. He's so cute when he's concerned. No! I'm thinking about him the wrong way again! I don't know what's wrong with me.

"Um, actually can we go get some ice cream first? I'm kind of hungry" I tell him.

"Of course. Let's go." He says and we head to the car to go to the ice cream place.

"Derek?" I say once we get into the car.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um, you know when we saw well you know them in the movies," I start off and he nods. "Well, um, I don't know, but I want you to know that I am OK. I'm fine. Sam is history now. The reason why I was upset was because I couldn't believe that my best friend was doing this to me." I pause and try not to start crying again. "It just hurts that she could do that to me. You know?"

"Yeah, Case. But don't worry about it. You don't need any of those people who hurt you. I'm here for you and I will never hurt you, I promise. Not to get all mushy on you, but I won't and I just want you to know that I'm always here for you." There he goes again acting all cute. I get teary eyed listening to him. "Casey, you OK?"

"Yeah, its just," Stop crying Casey. He's going to think you're a weirdo. "Thanks, Derek. I really appreciate it." He stops the car at the ice cream place, reaches over and pulls me into a hug.

"You're OK?" I nod. "OK, so let's go get some ice cream."


	5. Chapter 5

Derek POV

Here I am sitting in my room and I don't know what's happening. What's wrong with me? Why is it that every time I talk to Casey I just want to hug and kiss her? No! Derek! You can't think these kids of things! She's your sister! Well, technically, she's your step sister. That doesn't matter! Stop thinking this way! I suddenly hear a knock at my door that pulls me out of my thoughts. I look over at the door and there stands Marti. She looks at me weirdly. She walks over to me. "Smerek, What were you doing?"

"Nothing Smarti. What's up?"

"I'm bored, Smerek. Will you play with me?" She looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Can I play with you later?"

"NO! I want to play NOW!"

"Well, you don't always get what you want!" I yell at her. I'm just so fed up. I can't stop thinking about Casey. But, I know she will never want me and it's wrong. If I told her she would think I'm nuts and hate me even more. Then my mind goes back to Marti. I look at her and for the second time this week I see her in tears. I'm just so frustrated though I couldn't help it.

"You're mean!" She starts to run out of the room, but I grab onto her arm and bring her back into my room.

"Come here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you a you Smarti. I just…. I…I'm sorry, but you know how I said I had grown up stuff going on?" She nods. "Well, the problems aren't really getting any better. I am sorry though." I look at her and she looks at me with a wondering face.

"What's wrong with Smerek?"

"Nothing…. Just stuff. Don't worry."

"OK, Smerek then I forgive you" She smiles.

"OK, now run off and I promise I'll play with you later." She runs out of the room and I go back to thinking. I blare my music and shut my door. I try to figure out how I could like Casey. She just so… perfect. But, she's my stepsister. This can't be good I love my stepsister. Did I just say Love! Oh no! What am I going to do?

About 20 minutes later, I hear another knock on my door. "Marti, I told you I would play with you later."

"It's not Marti." I hear Casey start. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, what's up?"

"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight. It's in like an hour and we could go together. I mean like we could go there together and meet up with people there. You want to come with?"

"Sure. Why not? Wait. Are you okay to go out? I mean not like I would care, but still I was just wondering" Why did that sound so weird?

"Ah, of course I'm fine. I'm over Sam. I told you that. Let me just get ready and we can leave" She leaves.

Casey POV

I'm going to a party tonight with Derek! Wait, no he'll probably just go to the party and then hang all over girls. Wait, I shouldn't care, he's my stepbrother. Well, whatever he does it's fine. I'm like his sister he could never like me anyways. Not that I want him to like me because that would just be wrong. Right?

I go to my closet and pick out an outfit that will show I'm totally over Sam. I don't really need him anymore. I have Derek. I liked Sam, but he's history. I have Derek. I love him. Oh my god! Did I just say I love Derek! Oh no! And it's not like I can just tell the person I like, or love, them. He's my stepbrother. Why can't I get it through my mind?

So, I pick out a short denim miniskirt and a cute pink top. I don't want to look like a slut, but I want to look available. I walk downstairs and see Derek is already ready and waiting for me in the living room. "OK, let's go Derek! I'm ready!" He turns around and I swear I see him staring. "Um, Der, you ok there?" He comes back to earth.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm great. Hey, you look great, Case."

"Thanks. Well, let's go. Mom, we're leaving! Be back by 12!" I yell to my mom as we're walking out the door. We go into the car and my mind starts to wonder. Why did Sam cheat on me anyways?

"Hey, Derek. Um, I know you must know because you're his best friend, so I was just wondering, why did Sam cheat on me? What did I do wrong?" He looks over at me, looking like he knows, but isn't sure if he should tell me.

"How would I know? I'm not his best friend anymore after what he did to you."

"I know you know so just tell me Derek. I don't care. I just want to know"

"Fine! You want to know! He broke up with you cause he's an asswhole. He told me that he wanted someone more loose. He said you were too safe. God! No wonder why I punched him!" Now he looks angry.

"Oh" All I can say is Oh. I can't believe that Sam would cheat on me just because I didn't give it up to him. He is a real asswhole. I look over at Derek. He actually looks mad, like he cares that Sam was being an asshole. "Why do you care, though? I mean, you go around to girls and all you want is that. So your friend was just doing what you were doing. Why are you so against it now when you do it all the time?" Why did I just say that? Derek has been so nice to me lately. He's been all cute and protective. Ugh! No, he can't be cute.

"What? Ok, Casey I can't believe you just said that.!" Uh Oh, he looks even more mad. "I don't do that to girls. And FYI, I have never done that and I don't break up or cheat on girls just because of that. I mean I'm not the nicest guy to girls all the time, but it's different. It's you , Casey. You're my sister. No one does that to you. God! I can't believe you just.. Ugh!" The rest of the car ride is in silence. We get to the party and Derek and I walk in. He goes one way and I walk the other. I go down to the bathroom. I'm about to step into the bathroom when I hear a familiar voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey POV

"Hey, Casey!" I look over and see Sam. Ugh! What nerve!

"Sam. What do you want? I know what you did! You cheated on me with my best friend!"

"I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I want you now." He grabs onto my wrist.

"I don't care! I don't want you anymore! Let go. Your hurting me!"

"Casey, I know you want me" He pushes me into the bathroom. Now I would think that people would see this and think that something is up. But, since we're at a party people probably just think we're going to make out or something. He pulls me into the bathroom and throws me against the wall. I scream.

"What are you doing you asswhole?" He doesn't say anything and just starts to try to make out with me. I try to push him away, but he is so much stronger than me. I scream even more. He tries to unbutton my pants. I scream as loud as I possibly can and obviously someone can hear me now because the door swings open. In the doorway I see Derek.

Normal POV

"What are you doing? Sam! Let go of her!" Derek runs over to Casey and Sam and punches Sam down. He then kicks Sam once he is on the ground. Sam is doubled over in pain. Derek looks over to Casey. She is in the corner of the room shaking and crying. Derek sees that Sam is done with so he runs to Casey and escorts her out of the room.

"I- I-I'm so sorry. Derek. I. Shouldn't have said that to you before. Please. Derek." She says in between crying. Derek goes up to her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Casey, don't worry about it ok? We're fine don't worry about it. But, um how bout we go home and get away from this scene?" Casey nods into his chest. They get into the car.

It's about midnight when they come home, so they go into Derek's room. When they get there Casey stands there. "Um, you want to sit down or something, Case? My bed isn't poisonous"

Casey starts to cry again so Derek goes over to her and leads her to the bed. He hugs her and rubs her back for the third time this week. "I-I-I can't believe. He. Would. Try t-to r-r-rape me. Oh my god" She starts to cry harder and Derek sits there for her. After a while, she calms down a bit. "Sorry. I just can't believe that he tried to to-"

"Don't worry, Case. He will never try that again."

"Thanks Derek. Um, I was wondering if maybe you could keep this between just me and you. I don't want everyone else knowing."

"If that's what you want of course. So, just to make sure, he didn't do anything right?"

"What do you mean? He tried to rape me!"

"Sorry, Casey, I just mean he didn't get to do anything right? I mean I came in there just in time?"

"Oh, yeah sorry didn't mean to yell at you." Pause. "Look Derek I really am sorry about before. I mean I know I might have rambled it off to you, while I was blubbering like an idiot but I didn't mean what I said. You are so much better than Sam. So, I'm sorry about saying that to you and for blubbering like an idiot."

"Don't worry. It's ok. And you weren't blubbering like an idiot. I told you, it's ok. He tried to rape you, Case."

"Yeah. But, it doesn't matter. I don't like him anymore. I just can't believe he would try something like that."

"Yeah, well he won't ever again. I promise Casey anytime he tries something, I'll kill him. Don't worry, I'm here for you and I'll protect you." She smiles in return. And he smiles back at her. Then, he leans in to kiss her. They share a very passionate kiss. After, they look at each other and they have faces showing pure shock.

Derek POV

What just happened? Did me and my stepsister just kiss? Oh No. I wanted this, but it's still weird. I mean, she leaned in right? That means that she must want what I want. But how would this work? We're basically related. Wait. I don't even know what she's thinking. I look back up at her and I see tears streaming own her face. Shit!

"Casey? Oh god! I'm sorry I thought you wanted it. I'm so sorry, but it is what I wanted. And I mean that, too." I look over at her waiting for her to say something. She says nothing. "Casey? You alright?" She nods.

"Derek. I. I. This is so messed up though. We're siblings! We can't be doing this." She tells me.

"Yeah, but we're stepsiblings. We're not blood related. And did you not want this? I just got caught up in the moment and I thought you wanted the same." She says nothing in response. "Casey! Look at me and tell me you don't want this!"

"Derek! Can't you see! I do want this! I want you! But what will people around us thin? They are going to think we are sick and twisted. And our parents? They are going to hate us!" She starts to get all worried again.

"No, Casey. We aren't directly related. And since when have you cared what other people think. I want this. You want this. And our parents… well they'll be fine with it. I promise." There's a pause and then she says something I was and wasn't expecting all at once.

"I love you." She says and I think she's surprised herself. I think she knows that she loves me, but saying it out loud made it even more real. "Derek? You don't love me do you? What am I saying? Of course you don't. I'm Casey. I'm klutzilla. How could you LOVE someone like me?" She starts crying again.

"No, No. Case. I do. I love you too. I have since I met you." She's still crying. "Hey, Case. Come here. Look at me. I love you. I really do. You're not like one of those other girls that I just used. I love you." I look at her and she gets that I mean it.

"I know. But I still don't think our parents are going to except it." Just then we hear a knock on the door. The door opens and Lizzie and Edwin are standing there.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey POV

Me and Derek just kissed. I know how I feel about him. I do love him. He told me he loves me and I actually believe him. He looked so sincere and cute. But, right after he says it, Lizzie and Edwin are standing there. I don't know how to react at first.

"Um, what is going on in here? Why are you two together? Derek, you hate Casey. And Casey, you hate Derek. So, why are you in the same room? And why does Casey look like she's been crying? What did you do to her Derek?" Lizzie asks all in one breath. Me and Derek stare at her. We both obviously don't know what to say.

"Well, Lizzie… um…"

"Just tell me the truth Casey!" Lizzie says to me.

"Fine. The truth is that me and Derek like each other. Well, we love each other. And I don't want you to hate me or think that I'm weird Lizzie. Please, Lizzie." I plead with her and start to cry again out of pure fear my family would hate me.

"Of course, I don't hate you Casey. You're my sister. I could never hate you. You love Derek. It's OK. If you love him, then it's alright by me." Lizzie comes over and hugs me. I look over at Edwin expectantly.

"Yeah, sure. If you love Casey then it's ok by me too." Edwin says and then shrugs. Derek and I both smile. But, then I remember one thing. Our parents.

"But, what about Mom and George?" I ask worried.

"Don't worry Case, they'll get it too. She's your mother. She just wants you to be happy. It's not like we're related by blood. And I bet Lizzie and Ed will back us up too." Derek says trying to calm me down. I look over at Lizzie and then at Edwin. They both nod.

"OK, but should we tell them right away or wait?" I ask.

"I think we should tell them tomorrow. I mean you're Casey. You have to tell the truth. Right?" I laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. So, should we tell hem now?" I ask, but still am worried.

"Let's go." Derek says and takes my hand. We walk downstairs and see Nora, George, and Marti sitting in the living room.

"Dad, Nora, we need to talk to you." Derek starts. "OK, well me and Casey have to tell you something."

"Yeah, Mom. I hope you accept it and I hope you don't hate me, but…but me and Derek love each other." I say and then put on a worried face. Derek takes my hand again and we wait for their reaction.

"Like, in love, or like oh we found out that we really do love each other in a brother and sister way and we will stop fighting now?" George asks.

"We are in love." Derek says.

"Mom, please don't be mad. I love Derek and he loves me. I just really hope you can accept us. I mean we aren't blood related. We are just step siblings." I tell my mom.

"OK, but how are the other children going to react? I see Lizzie and Edwin standing right there. Isn't it going to be awkward for the other kids?" Nora asks.

"Nope, me and Edwin are fine with it. They already told us and if they love each other then it's fine with us." Lizzie tells our parents.

"OK, but Derek you don't really have the best track record with girls. What happens if you guys break up? Then what me and Nora have to divorce? I mean how are you going to live under the same roof?"

"Dad, Casey is different. I only liked all the other girls and not even that much. I LOVE Casey. This is so different. I am not going to get bored of her and we won't break up.

"I think George and I should talk about this in private." My mom says and then her and George walk out of the room. I don't know what's going to happen. They looked shocked. And now they have to talk about it. I get really scared and start to panic again.

"OK, so now all we have to do is wait a while. I'm sure they'll be fine with it Casey. Don't worry." Derek says to try to calm me down, but it doesn't really work. I am still as nervous as hell. What if my mom is disappointed in me or she doesn't love me anymore. Me liking and loving my step brother is probably weird to her. But I do love him.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek POV

About 10 minutes later, my dad and Nora come back from their room. We couldn't hear anything they were saying because we were all upstairs. I wanted to go eavesdrop, but Casey didn't. They come into the room and by the look on Nora's face, I can tell it's not going to be good.

"Casey, I know your saying that you love Derek, but love is strong. Not only that but you guys are step siblings. Do you know how others would react to this? I mean not just that, but it is basically illegal! This is crazy." Nora says and I freeze up. I didn't expect them to react right away with hugs of gratitude, but I thought that maybe they would think it was OK. Obviously, that was me being stupid again.

"Yeah, and Derek, Nora is right. Plus, when you guys break up we can't just forget about it. You guys are stuck in the same house together. I don't really think it's the best idea either." I'm shocked. I would've at least thought my dad would've backed me up.

"OK, so what? You're going to forbid us to see each other? Or you're going to tell us that we don't belong in this house because we're freaks? Huh!" I scream.

"Now, Derek, we're doing what's best for you. I mean, you guys are always fighting. What would actually bring you guys together?"

"You want to know what happened?" Casey starts out of nowhere. "Sam broke up with me and then he tried to flipping rape me and I didn't want to run to anyone. But, Derek was there. I know you probably think this is weird for me to be saying about Derek, but it's true. He helped me. And for that I found out how much I really do love him. I mean, before that I did like him a little, but I love him now mom! Nothing is going to stop us from being together, not even YOU!" Casey screams even more and then runs up the stairs.

Nora and George look at me, surprised by Casey's outburst. "Well, Derek, don't you understand that it's best for you if you guys aren't together?" Nora asks me. How can they think that? Do they really think I'm going to say yes?

"No, of course I don't. I agree with Casey. We do belong together. And we don't care what other people think. We love each other and I thought that it would be enough for you too to be supportive of this. Obviously, it was me just being stupid again. And Dad I thought you would be on my side. I'm your son! And you guys are just going to have to accept that me and Casey are in love and that we will be together!" I say and then run up to Casey's room.

When I get to her room, the door is closed and I can hear faint crying at the other side of the door. I knock on the door. "Go away." I hear muffled.

"It's me, Derek. I'm coming in." I open the door and see Casey laying flat on her stomach on her back. Her head is face into the pillow. I go and sit on the bed next to her. "C'mon Casey. They'll understand. Just give it time."

"No Derek!" She says and then sits up fast. "See, they won't. I don't know why. Why don't they just want us to be happy? Why can't we be together? We not blood related. Why? Why?" She says and then starts to cry again. I get why she's crying. Why don't our parents just accept it? We're their children. I take Casey into a hug and she cries into my shirt.

"Case, don't worry. We'll get through this. They'll understand and we'll be together. Don't worry." I tell her. She pulls away and looks up at me.

"Yeah. I guess." Pause. "I'm really tired. I'm going to go to bed. And I would ask you to stay and sleep next to me, but I don't think that's the way to get our parents to accept us. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight" She says to me and then kisses me goodnight.

"Night, Case. But if you do need me, just come in my room after they go to sleep." I say, then leave the room. I shut her door, quietly and then walk into my room.

As soon as I get in, I hear a knock. "What?" I ask.

"It's me. Can I come in?" It's Marti.

"Sure." She opens the door, walks in and then shuts it. "What's up Smarti?" I ask then pick her up.

"Why was everyone screaming, Smerek? Is everyone OK?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Don't worry."

"OK, Smerek. But, what wrong with you? You tell me everything, so just tell me."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Are you and Casey fighting again?"

"Um, no actually the exact."

"Oh, well are Daddy and Nora fighting?"

"Nope, they're fine."

"OK, well are you fighting with Daddy?" I laugh slightly. She's asking so many questions.

"Yeah, we kind of are. But, don't worry we'll be fine. Everything will be. Now isn't it time for bed?"

She nods. "Yeah, I wanted to say goodnight to Smerek."

"Night, Smarti." I kiss her on the top of her head and put her down. She runs out the door. I decide that I should go to bed now, too. Long Day. I lay down in bed with thoughts of me and Casey.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek POV

After I fell asleep, I heard a knock at my door. I look over at the clock and it says 12 PM. I see the door open and Casey is standing there. "Something Wrong, Case?"

"No, um, sorry. I didn't know that you would be sleeping. I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to a party with me? If your sleeping, it's OK, I can go by myself." I look at her, close my eyes, and then sit up.

"OK, just give me 10 minutes to get dressed." I say and she smiles. She shuts the door and I get dressed. I woke downstairs and she's sitting there on the couch, wide awake, waiting for me. "OK, let's go."

We sneak outside and into the car. "OK, Case, where's the party?" She tells me the directions and we head over there. When we get there we notice that it is a really big party. The house is huge and there are kids everywhere. I park the car, get out and walk over to Casey. We walk into the house and there is an even huger mess of people.

"I'm thirsty. Let's find the drinks." She yells to me. We eventually find the drinks. I expect Casey to just get a coke or something, but she picks up a beer.

"Um, Case, you do know that is alcoholic, right?" She nods. "OK, um, why are you getting it?"

"I don't know. I want to be different. A little bit of drinking won't hurt. Don't worry." I take one myself.

"OK, Case, I got to go to the bathroom, so just stay here. OK?" She nods. I walk over to the bathroom and of course there is a line. After about 20 minutes, it's finally my turn. After I finish, I go looking for Casey. I find her hanging around a bunch of guys. I go over to her to see what she's doing. "Um, Casey, didn't I tell you not to move?" She looks at me funny.

"Derek, you're not my guard. I can move whenever I want. You took like an hour." She slurs off to me. OK, she's drunk.

"Casey, how much have u drank?" She looks confused for a second.

"I don't know. Maybe a beer or two or three-ish." OK, she really is drunk.

"OK, Case, why don't we go home?"

"NO, Derek. We've only been here for like a half hour."

"So, we can still leave."

"NO, I want to stay."

"OK, well let's walk around a bit." I tell her and take the beer out of her hand. I take her hand and we walk around a little.

"Derek, let's go into one of the bedrooms and sit down." I go into the first bedroom I see and Casey sits on the bed. She makes a motion for me to sit down next to her. "C'mon, sit!" I go and sit next to her. She leans over and starts to make out with me. I graciously accept. But then she starts to go down to my pants and undo my belt. I push her hand away. "WHAT! DO YOU NOT WANT ME!" She screams at me.

"No, Casey. You're drunk. You're going to do this and then in the morning when you come back to reality you are going to regret it."

"No, Derek. I love you."

"Well, I love you, too. But I don't think that we should do this at this particular moment."

"Fine. You know what? I was just trying to help you." I look at her, confused. "Well, Sam dumped me because I was not easy enough. So, I was helping you by being easy and then you could do it without asking me. Then, I would be easy, just like Sam wanted me to be."

"Casey, I told you. I'm not like that. I love you, but I'm going to do this with you when you are drunk. Don't you get it?" She looks at me, but still doesn't look happy. "Look, why don't we just go home?"

"Fine, we'll go home. But, don't expect for me to talk to you in the car or at the house. Or ever." I look at her incredulously. She walks out of the room. Did she just dump me? Maybe it's just because she's drunk. Hopefully. I go out to the car and she's already in the car, looking like she's sleeping. I drive home and then stop the car.

"Case, wake up. We're home." I tell her. She doesn't move. I pick her up and she's sleeping, so I bring her into the house and sneak her back into her room. I place her on her bed and then walk into my room. I go to sleep, but it takes a while, because I think that I just got dumped by Casey. Maybe, she's just drunk and in the morning, she'll think clearly.


	10. Chapter 10

Casey POV

I wake up with a splitting headache. What happened to me? Then I remember the night before. Well, some of it at least. I got drunk. I, Casey McDonald, got drunk. I don't get drunk. I always follow the rules. I just really hope my mom doesn't find out about this. She would kill me. She always thinks of me as the responsible one, not like Derek. Ugh, Derek.

My thinking stops when I get a wave of nausea. I run out of my room and run into the bathroom. I lean over the toilet as I barf up anything that I did have in my stomach. Then I feel a pair of hands behind me holding my hair back. I don't look at who it is as I barf even more. Then I sit back and flush the toilet. I look up and see Derek.

"Hangover. Don't worry everyone went out for breakfast. They didn't want to wake you up and I told them I didn't want to go." He tells me. Then he looks down. "You OK? You done for now? Want to go back to bed?"

"I'm fine. I just want to go lay down and then I want something to eat. Not at the moment although I just got rid of everything in me." I say and then sigh. I try to get up, but start to fall back down. He catches me before I hit the ground. "Thanks." We walk into my room and I lie back down on my bed. I wait for him to walk out of the room, but he doesn't. "Something wrong, Derek?" I ask him. But my head hurts so bad, I just want to be left alone. I don't really remember what happened yesterday, but something must have.

"No, I just…I just wanted to know if you meant what you said to me yesterday night. At the party."

"What did I say?"

"You said that you never wanted to talk to me again. I took that as you wanted to break up. Did you mean it?"

"I don't know. I want to be with you Derek. But. But, it might be too much. Our parents are against us. They don't want this to happen. So, maybe we shouldn't. They didn't talk to us afterward yesterday. I don't think that they think this is best. So, maybe it isn't."

"Oh. OK. Well, um." He pauses. It even looks like he's having a hard time excepting it. It looks like he's sad. But, this is Derek we're talking about. "Casey, I want to be with you too. Why can't we just be together? It can be a secret. Or we can openly go with it and our parents will just have to deal. C'mon. Case, please just think about it." Now he looks like he's pleading with me. I have never seen Derek like this. He actually looks serious and like he cares. Maybe he does.

"Of course. I'll think about it, Derek. But for now, I just need Advil and I need some pancakes. But, I will think about it." I tell him. His expression doesn't change, though.

"Ok, how about I go and make you some pancakes and I'll get you some medicine." Why is he being nice? Is he trying to do this to be with me? I don't care. I need pancakes and medicine. I nod.

"OK, and I'll think about it, Derek" He nods and then leaves the room. I lay there for about 15 minutes while he makes me pancakes. I try to sleep, but that doesn't work. So, I keep thinking about me and Derek. Us. Do I want there to be an Us. Yeah. I do. But, how? He comes back and hands me the pancakes. He starts out the door, but I stop him. "Hey, Derek. You won't tell anyone about this, right?"

"Of course not Casey. It's just between me and you." There's silence. "Well, I'm going to go now. Hope you feel better." He says trying to sound upbeat, but I can tell he's something else. Hurt.

**XXX**

**I know that it's kind of short. But, the next chapter will be longer I promise. And Thank You to everyone who has left me reviews so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

_** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and trying to think of more of a story to do. I don't know if the story is getting too dramatic. I hope it isn't, but I do want a lot of drama. Thank you to everyone who has given reviews. Both good and bad reviews are welcome. Ways to improve are greatly welcomed, so thank you. I hope this chapter is good too. Keep reviewing please!**_

Casey POV

After Derek left I felt awful. I've never seen him with any expression at all. Especially hurt. I hurt Derek. I never thought it was possible, but obviously it was. As I got lost in my thoughts of Derek, I hear the phone ring. I pick it up. "Hello. McDonald- Venturi residence"

"Hello. I'm looking for a Mr. George Venturi." Says a very deep toned man.

"I'm sorry. He's not home right now. Can I take a message?"

"Is there a Derek Venturi I could talk to?" Now I'm confused.

"Sure. Hold on one second." This is one strange phone call. I get out of bed and go to find Derek. I find him in his room with his headphones on. "Hey, Derek." I nudge him on the shoulder. "You have a phone call." He takes the phone and mumbles a low "Thank you". I stand there waiting to see what the call was about. It sounded serious. He obviously didn't see me standing there because he didn't tell me to leave.

"Derek, here" He says into the phone. There's a pause. "Yes, this is him. What do you want buddy?" Another Pause. "Yeah, I do. What's going on?" Now I hear concern. More of a pause. "I-I-I…Is she OK?" Oh no someone must be hurt. I hope it's not Marti or Mom or Lizzie. "Oh god. Ok um I'll be right down." He says and then hangs up the phone. I wait for him to say something to me. He has his head down so I'm thinking that it can't be good.

"Derek, who was that? Is everything OK? Is it my mom or Lizzie or Marti?" No response. "Derek? You're scaring me. Just tell me who it was."

"Maybe it's none of your damn business!" He screams at me. Now I know something's wrong. He puts his hand through his head and groans.

"Sorry. I just. It looks like something's wrong. I'm just trying to help. I'll leave now." I start to walk out the door, but then I hear my name. I turn around.

"It's my mom. I need to go down to the hospital and I need to find my father and Marti. There was an accident."

"Well, is she OK?" I ask cautiously . I don't want to invade him, but I want to know what's going on.

"Actually, um, Case, no she's not alright. She didn't make it." I swear I hear his voice crack. Well, if I heard correctly, his mom just died, so that would probably be the reason. "Can you call my dad and tell him what is going on, please? I just need to think and get down to the hospital."

"Of course. I'll call him. Um, do you want me to come to the hospital with you? I know things might be a little weird between us, but I want to go with you. Please." He looks up at me.

"I don't know if that is a good idea, Case."

"Please. I'll call your dad. Then everyone will be coming down anyways. My mom and Lizzie and your family. Just please let me go with you."

"OK, you can come." He's obviously to going to be particularly chatty today. I grab the phone and call my mom's cell phone. "Hi, Casey. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up this morning. Is something wrong?"

"Well, kind of, yeah. See, the hospital called. It's Derek's mom. There was an accident."

"Oh, no. Well, is she OK?"

"No, mom, she didn't." I didn't want to say she was dead in front of Derek. I don't want to make him even worse than what he is already.

"Oh, gosh. Ok, well you two go to the hospital and we'll meet you there. Drive safe honey. I love you."

"I love you too mom." And I hang up. "OK I told my mom. She's going to meet us there with the rest of the clan. Want to leave now?"

"Um yeah sure." But he makes no movement.

"Derek?" I pause. I was going to ask if he was OK. But his mom, just died, so I'm guessing that the answer to that question was a no. "Um, do you want me to drive?" He nods. "OK, well let's go then."

"Case, I can't. Don' you get it? That's my mom. She's gone. I can't do it."

"Yes, you can. Derek, I'm here for you and all you got to do is go down to the hospital. I'll do all the work. I'll drive. I'll talk."

"I know. But, what about when my family, well our family shows up? I can't just sit there like a mute. I have to be strong. For Marti. And Edwin. They're younger than me."

"That isn't true. It's your mom. She's dead. You don't have to be strong. Edwin and Mart will get it. And until they show up, it's just me here." I wait for him to say something, but he doesn't look like he's going to say anything. I sit nest to him on his bed and look at him. He looks like he's going to cry. Yet another Derek I have never seen. I pull him into a loose hug, not sure if he actually wants one and he gladly accepts. Well, I mean he's not glad, but at least he didn't push away. I'm waiting for him to just breakdown, but it's Derek we're talking about here.

"OK, Der, let's get down to the hospital." I say and then I put my arm over his shoulder as we walk downstairs and into the car. I know it sounds cliché, but it helps sometimes.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek POV

I can't believe it. My mom is dead. Ugh. I mean I shouldn't miss her or anything. It's been so long. Me and her don't have the best history together. And another thing is why is Casey being so nice to me? She probably just feels bad for me just because my mom is dead. I don't want pity. I want Casey. We get into the car together and the drive there seems so long. She can obviously tell something is wrong because she starts to talk again. Babbling. That is exactly what I need. Her talking endlessly trying to help.

"So, Derek. Um Like I said I know it might be a little weird between us, but you know if you need me I'm there." Oh great mushy talk. "I'm not saying you have to blubber all over me or anything, but just if you need to talk about anything, you can talk to me."

"Ok, Case."

"OK, so do you want to talk about anything? With me?"

"Not really, Case."

"Fine." She says and she looks like she's pouting just because I don't want to talk about my past with my mother and how not-so-good it was. She doesn't speak for a few seconds.

"C'mon, Derek. Just talk to me. No one else is here. Why don't you want to talk to me? Is it because I broke up with you. Well, I didn't because we weren't exactly together. You know my mom and George weren't going to be very fore it. But, I mean, just give me some time to think. I was drunk, which obviously isn't me. So, who knows?"

"So, what you're saying is that to be with me you need to not be yourself? WOW Casey, thanks. Well, now that I know that little piece of info I'm sure to quote un- quote open up to you!"

"No, Derek, I just need to think. Please, don't get mad. I'm just trying to help." Now she looks like she's pleading with me.

"You know what? Maybe there is another reason why I don't want to be all open. Maybe just maybe me and mother don't have the best past. Did you ever think of it? Maybe she used to beat me and maybe then she left us! Huh? You never thought of that did you. Maybe I have scars on me, broken bones, even from her! Maybe my father doesn't even know because I always told him it was from hockey! So, Casey, maybe you get it now!" She looks shocked. Not only because of my past, but because I just nearly screamed at her, while she's trying to drive. I feel a little bad about how loud I screamed at her. It isn't really her fault.

"Derek, I had no idea. I-I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. " She looks straight ahead and doesn't look like she's going to say anything.

"Look, Case, I didn't mean to yell at you. Its, if you don't know our past, it's a little hard to get it. But, I shouldn't have yelled. But, if you want to know, I do miss her. She might have hit me and hurt me, but she's my mom, so I do miss her. I shouldn't. I hate myself for feeling this way." Damn, Derek, don't cry. You can't let her see it.

"It's ok, Derek. She's your mother. That's why you feel that way. No matter what she used to do, she's still your mother. I get it and of course I want to know. I don't just want to know because I feel bad for you. I man, I do. I can't imagine what I would do if my father or mother died. But, I like you. Derek, you know it, I love you." Now she looks like she's going to cry. Ugh.

"Case, I know. And I love you too. I hope you know that." I tell her.

"Our parents." She says.

"I know. But I want to be with you. Just think about it, please, Casey."

"I told you I would and I will. So um, Derek, not to get into stuff you probably don't want to talk about, but um, ugh this is going to sound insensitive or something."

"Don't worry, Case, just say it" I tell her.

"Well, is your mother dead or are they keeping her alive so that you can say goodbye?"

"She died."

"Oh, well then I'm sorry. That sounds so stupid, but I am."

"It doesn't sound stupid and thanks." Silence.

"Um, one more question. Did your mom ever do anything like really bad to you? Not saying that hitting isn't bad, but like did she ever molest you or hurt you? I don't want to ask awful questions, I just want to know what exactly is going on."

"No, it's fine. She never did that, no."

"Oh, OK." More silence. "Hey, Der?"

"Yeah, Case?" I say, but not sounding impatient even though she is asking a lot of questions. It doesn't mater though , because I know she is just trying to help. Oh my goodness, I am becoming a softy towards Casey.

"You know how I said that if you need me, I'm here. Well, I mean I know you are a tough guy and all and that you probably don't want anyone to see you cry." You got that right. "But, I don't care. I know you have to cry. Your mom is dead. You said it yourself. You miss her. Don't try to be strong is it's just me. Please. How strong do you really feel holding it all in?"

"I don't know, Case." This sounds so mushy, so why am I buying into it.

"OK, well, yeah, just wanted to let you know." She stops the car. "OK, we're here. You ready?"

"No" And I never will be.

"Well, I don't think anyone will ever be ready to see this, but you don't have to either. I mean, I think you want to see her, but don't. They need someone to identify and make sure it's her, but you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. It's my mother."

"Ok, well can you at least let me come?"

"Casey, it might be something you don't want to see."

"I want to go with you."

"OK, thanks"

"NO problem." And we walk into the hospital together, holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you again to anyone who reviewed my story. I live off of them. So, thanks again and thank you to anyone who newly reviewed it. Sorry it took so long to update, but school just started, so everything is kind of hectic. But, every chance I get, I work on the story. Keep reading and reviewing. Love everyone who does! And p.s. I just made up Derek's mom's last name because I don't know it._

………………………………

Casey POV

We walk into the hospital and I have absolutely no clue where to go. I mean, I am smart, but there's people running around everywhere. Strollers, wheelchairs, walkers, and people all over the place. I walk to the front desk, where there is some lady with big hair, like she is out of some Dr. Seuss book, sitting down behind the counter.

"Um, excuse me!" I say pretty loudly. She either doesn't hear me or she is just ignoring me. "Excuse me!" I say a little louder. Still no answer. "EXCUSE ME?" I scream at her and finally she turns around. I thought that the receptionist is supposed to be nice and polite.

"What would you like?"

"Um, well excuse you, but I would like to know where to find someone who came into the hospital." I usually try not ot be mean, but this lady was getting on my nerves.

"Name, please"

"Abby Wilson"

"Are you family?"

"Yes. I am"

"Relation." Ok, this is getting really annoying.

"I am her.. Well, I'm not related to her. He is. He's her son." I tell her, pointing back at Derek trying to be patient.

"Ok, room 273" She says and then turns back around.

"Thank you so much." I mumble. Derek and I walk up to to the 3rd floor, which is hwere it is supposed to be. "Why is there room 272 and 274, but no 273?"

Derek shrugs and says, "Um, Case, I think it's on the other side of the hall."

"Oh, ha-ha, sorry." Derek nods and we look right behind us and see room 273. "Ok, well I guess you should go in."

"I can't Casey. It's my mom. No matter what she did, she's still my mother." I look at him nad I can tell he's really hurting.

"I know, Der. What if I go in with you? I mean I would probably want to go in myself, but whatever works for you." No response. "Ok, do you want to sit down first?" Still, nothing. "Ok, come with me." He follows me to a couple of chairs in the third floor lobby and we sit down. "Do you want to wait until your father gets here?"

"Case, me and my mother have a past. A bad past. But, I still like her. She's my mom, so I love her. And you are being fake Casey. I know it." He pauses. "You're just doing this because you feel bad. You don't even like me. You just feel sorry. You can stop." He says and then runs his hair through his head.

"Derek, don't say that. I love you. It's complicated and you know that. I feel bad for in a way yes. But, I'm helping you because I want to." I try to say forcefully so he gets it. He just nods and we try to brace ourselves for what we are going to see.

………………………………...

_Sorry its kind of short and nothing really happened. Bt, I'm going to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or the next day. I promise. Keep reviewing even though this chapter wasn't that good. Thanks!_


End file.
